In general, it is very important for a vehicle system to transmit and receive data to control a safety driving of the vehicle.
Particularly, in the case in which an emergency situation occurs, it is required to quickly and accurately transmit emergency data in order to quickly cope with the emergency situation.
An example of the transmission of the emergency data has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0812455. The above-cited Korean Patent relates to a car information transmission control system, which includes a communicator configured for directly communicating with one or more other vehicles and a determiner for determining a position of a vehicle. The communicator, which is connected to the determiner and other devices mounted in the vehicle via a vehicle network, obtains information of the vehicle, and then transmits the obtained information to other vehicles to thereby control the number of times or an interval of transmitting the information to other vehicles. The obtained information includes identification information indicating importance or urgency.
That is, the communicator, which is connected to other devices mounted in the vehicle, obtains the information of the vehicle, and then transmits the obtained information to other vehicles. Moreover, the communicator differently controls the transmission number of times, the transmission interval, and the like of the same information depending on importance, urgency, and the like of the information, such that information having high importance and urgency may be more accurately transmitted and an inefficient increase in a communications load may be prevented in advance.
However, the above-cited Korean Patent may accurately transmit the information having the high importance and urgency by differently controlling the transmission number of times, the transmission interval, and the like, but because it does not quickly perform information transmission, it does not quickly cope with a quick emergency service when the quick emergency service, or the like is required.
Particularly, a transmission method of emergency data according to the related art adopts a scheme of transmitting data at the same priority without priority in the data in transmitting the data (or messages) from a vehicle to a control center. Therefore, in the case in which apparatuses of the vehicle transmit massive data such as image contents, camera image data, or the like, although the emergency situation occurs, the emergency data may be transmitted after being sequentially awaited according to priorities of tasks or the emergency data may be transmitted late in time due to a priority transmission of data that is first stored in a data transmission block Accordingly, there exists a need for a system that resolves the above-mentioned data transmission problems occurring in an emergency situation.